the kingdom hearts show
by yoko-chibi
Summary: en este gran show podrás hacerles preguntas a tus personajes favoritos de kingdom hearts, también podrás jugar a "verdad o reto" con los retos o preguntas mas escalofriantes que tengas.y ahora !a disfrutar¡
1. Chapter 1

**Ahora desde los "estudios Takahashi" llega el programa sensación del momento:**

"**the Kingdom Hearts show"**

**Y nuestro primer invitado es la estrella de Kingdom Hearts, un chico tierno, carismático, inocente y un poco torpe. También es lindo, tiene el pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules. ¿Ya saben quien es, o no?**

**Por supuesto que hablamos de… ¡SORA!**

*****aplausos*****

**Sora: ¡hola!**

**Yoko: bueno, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas para divertirnos un rato, ¿estas de acuerdo?**

**Sora: siiii**

**Yoko: la primera pregunta es ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando volvieron a "islas del destino"?**

**Sora: eeeee….aun no vuelvo a mí casa jeje**

**Yoko: entonces ¿A dónde vives? O.O**

**Sora: con riku :) **

**Yoko: ¿y los padres de riku o de kairi? ¿Que les dijeron?**

**Sora: Bueno, los padres de riku murieron cuando el era pequeño, pero el tiene un hermano llamado Dante que lo castigo dejándolo sin su laptop por una semana. :S**

**Yoko: wow, a mi me quitan algo así me muero. ¿Y kairi?**

**Sora: como todos saben kairi no tiene padres – o al menos no se acuerda –, por eso ahora vive con el alcalde de islas del destino. Pero no recibió castigo porque mientras nosotros estábamos en nuestra aventura, ella estabas a salvo en casa. Suertuda ¬¬.**

**Yoko: la última pregunta es ¿Quién te gusta más? ¿Riku o Roxas?**

**Sora: O.O**

**Yoko: ¿hola? ¡Tierra a sora!**

**Sora: O.o**

**¿?: ¿Qué le paso a sora?**

**Yoko: OoO ¿Quién es?**

**¿?: ¡Soy las ráfagas de llamas danzantes!**

**Yoko: ah, hola Axel**

**Axel: U-U hola, ¿Qué paso con sora?**

**Yoko: bueno… le pregunte quien le gusta mas: roxas o riku?**

**Axel: aaaaa…. ¡hey! Roxas es MIO **

**¿?: Hasta que por fin lo admitiste**

**Axel: ¿Quién eres?**

**¿?: ¡Soy la hermosa ninfa salvaje!**

**Axel: ¿larxene?**

**Larxene: la misma que viste y calza**

**Yoko: ¡hola larxy!**

**Larxene: así que te gusta roxas… ¿o no, Axel?**

**Axel: y-yo nunca d-dije eso**

**Yoko: si lo dijiste**

**Axel: ¡demuéstralo!**

**Yoko****: OK…. ¡ flashbacks!**

_**/**__flashbacks__**/**_

_Yoko:__ ah, hola Axel_

_Axel: hola, ¿Qué paso con sora?_

_Yoko: bueno…. Le pregunte quien le gusta mas: roxas o riku_

_Axel: aaaaaa… ¡hey! Roxas es __**MIO**_

_**/**__fin flashbacks__**/**_

**Yoko: ¿ves?**

**Axel: grrrr, ¡cállate! /**

**Larxene: jaja jaja esto lo tiene que saber el superior *toma su celular y llama*… ¿hola? Superior soy yo larxene, ¡tiene que venir a ver esto!... Ah OK nos vemos.**

**Yoko: ¿y? ¿Qué te dijo?**

**Larxene: viene en camino :)**

**Axel: nooooooo * escondiéndose detrás de sora***

**Sora: ¿Qué paso? O.o**

**Larxene: hola sora**

**Sora: ¿larxene?**

**Axel: hola**

**Sora: ¿tu también? ¡Explíquenme! O.o**

**Yoko: bueno… para acortar, te quedaste traumado, Axel llego y confeso su amor por roxas, luego vino larxene y llamo a mansex y eso.**

**Axel: ¿mansex?**

**Yoko: xenmas, mansex es lo mismo**

***** Se abre un portal y sale xenmas******

**Xenmas: larxene ¿por que me llamaste?**

**Yoko: hola mansex**

**Xenmas: ¿Quién es esta mocosa?**

**Yoko: no me llames mocosa, y mi nombre es Yoko. **

**Sora: ¡tu!**

**Xenmas: ¿sora?**

**Sora: nooo si soy Pluto… ¿Qué acaso no me ves? ¬¬**

**Larxene: mansex digo superior, axel confeso su amor por Roxy.**

**Xenmas: ya era hora ¬¬**

**Axel: ¿y-ya lo sabias?**

**Xenmas: era tan Obvio como que marluxia es gay ¬¬**

**1¿?: jajaja eso es cierto**

**2¿?: ¡hey!**

**Sora: ¿Quiénes son?**

**2¿?: ¡soy el acecino virtuoso!**

**1¿?: ¡ baila agua baila!**

**Larxene: ¿marluxia?**

**Sora: ¡demix! :D**

…**continuara… :D….o**

**Yoko: OK, estuvo aburrido pero intentare hacerlo mejor en el próximo capitulo .hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de ****"the Kingdom Hearts show". ****Recuerden que pueden dejar su comentario y además las preguntas que ustedes les quieran hacer a los protagonistas de este maravilloso juego.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Sora: ¡sayonara!**

**/comerciales/**

**Pruebe el nuevo producto que les traemos, el "súper pegamento paopu".**

**Esta fabricado con pulpa de frutas paopu, polvo de fruta paopu, cáscaras de fruta paopu y pegamento.**

**Este producto esta certificado con los más altos estándares de calidad de la "universidad Mickey", la única universidad donde hay ratones gigantes.**

**Cómprelo ya a solo ¥999.999**

**Advertencia: este producto puede causar irritación, inflamación, vómitos, diarrea, tumores, cáncer, quemaduras, lepra, cólera, hepatitis A, B, C y D, malaria y otras enfermedades **

**-OOOO-**


	2. performance Alice in wonderlan

**Ahora desde los "estudios takahashi", presentamos el segundo capitulo de:**

"**the kingdom hearts show"**

**Con su presentadora especial… ¡yoko!**

**Yoko: saludos mis queridos lectores :D**

**Sora: ¡hola!**

**Demix: wiiiii por fin aparezco**

**Marluxia: quiero dejar en claro a los lectores que ¡yo no soy gay!**

**Xenmas: eso no te lo cree ni tu mama**

**Marluxia: ¡hey! no hables mal de mi mamita :(**

**Yoko: mamón ¬¬**

**Larxene: al final axel si esta enamorado de roxas :)**

**Axel: noooooooo .**

**Yoko: hablando de roxas ¿Por qué no lo llamamos?**

***se abre un portal y aparecen roxas, xion, namine y riku***

**Xion: ¡hola!**

**Yoko: O.o que rápido**

**Namine: hola**

**Yoko: yo solo pedí a roxas ¬¬**

**Xion y namine: *llorando* ¡buaaaaaa! …. T-T ¿no nos quieres?**

**Yoko: claro que las quiero :)**

**Xion y namine: :)**

**Riku: lloronas ¬¬**

**Sora: ¡rikuuuuuu! :D *abraza a riku***

**Riku: *con la cara azul* s-s-sora m-me a-asfixias o**

**Sora: O/o l-lo siento jeje**

**Roxas: uh? Hola**

**Yoko: ya que están roxas y riku me gustaría que sora respondiera la pregunta que le hice ¬¬**

**Sora: o no la voy a responder**

**Yoko: ¬¬ bueno… ¿Quién quiere leer las preguntas que nos mandaron algunos lectores?**

**Demix: *gritando* ¡yoooooo!**

**Yoko: bueno pero no tienes porque dejarme sorda ¬¬***

**Demix: lo siento… bueno este comentario pertenece a nekonobody…**

**Yoko: nuestra primer/a seguidor/a en mandar un comentario *O* ¡gracias!**

**Demix: y su comentario es el siguiente:**

**/ Comentario /**

**Corto pero presiso xDDD me gustó mucho, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta a algunas personas? por ejemplo, **

**A Larxene: ¿te sientes atraída por alguien de la organización? **

**¿Como se siente ser la única mujer oficial de la organización?, **

**A Sora: ¿por qué cuando te encontraste con Kairi solo la abrazaste y cuando encontraste a Riku lloraste y todo eso? **

**owO ah? yo creo que te gusta ~**

**Eso xD si no puedo preguntar nada no importa :3 quiero seguir  
leyendo tu fic x3**

**/ Fin comentario /**

**Yoko: ¡awww! Muchas gracias neko-chan (n/a: ¿eres chica o chico?) *O*… ¿larxene puedes responder?**

**Larxene: con gusto, pues por ahora no me gusta nadie, yo creo que el genero masculino tiene a los peores representantes en la organización, eceptuando a roxas que es el único que me agrada.**

**Y con respecto a la otra pregunta, es ¡horrible! Imagínate lo que es soportar a 11 hombres y cada uno mas raro O.o, un hombre lobo, un mudo, un pirómano, un científico loco, un pirata y otros bichos raros; recalco que roxas no cuenta, pero no soy la única mujer porque xion igual esta en la organización, aunque apareció después, y namine vive con nosotros :D.**

**Yoko: gracias por tu extensa respuesta , sora…**

**Sora: eeee bueno, este, pues por lo de riku...eeee… pues el es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que nací y además pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, al menos con kairi ya savia donde estaba y… bueno…me emocione al verlo jeje O/o.**

**Axel: ¿entonces te gusta?**

**Sora: eto...Yo… c-claro que n-no /o/**

**Xenmas: yo creo que si te gusta**

**Yoko: se te nota en la cara :D **

**Sora: y-yo eto….**

**Namine: ¿o te gusta roxas?**

**Sora: eto… U/U**

**Riku: ya no lo molesten tanto ¬¬**

**Roxas: dejen tranquilo a mí….**

**Yoko: ¿a mi…, que? :D**

**Roxas: a-a mi… mi… ¡ge-gemelo, eso!**

**Riku: ¬¬**

**Namine: *cantando* ****riku se puso celoso ****riku se puso celoso**

**Riku: /O/ ¡no estoy celoso! **

**Yoko: namine ¿puedes leer el siguiente comentario?**

**Namine: claro, este comentario es de gorillaz707nana.**

**/ Comentario /**

**Jajajaja xD El flashback... ¡Por fin Axel lo admitió! / Se notaba... jajaja  
xD.**

Ayyy... ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Se pueden hacer preguntas? xD Tengo algunas...

Jeje, bueno, espero que sigas escribiendo ;)

Besos! ^^

~Nana

**/ Fin comentario /**

**Yoko: gracias nana-chan (n/a: ¿chica?), ¿te puedo llamar así?, y claro que puedes hacer preguntas y también jugar al "verdad o reto" con cualquier personaje que este aquí, y si no esta te lo traeremos, quiera o no ¬¬.**

**Axel: ¡no lo admití! o**

**Namine: axel ¿quieres que te muestre el flashback otra vez?**

**Axel: ¡noooooooo! x**

**Yoko: ¡ya tenemos a 2 personas que nos agregaron a favoritos! ¡Y una al seguimiento de la historia! ¡Gracias! *o***

**Xion: pero, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz si solo son 2 comentarios?**

**Yoko: para mi ya es mucho ya que recién estoy empezando, además nosotros los escritores vivimos de los comentarios y las criticas, ya sean buenas o malas :D**

**Xion: aaaaa…. No entendí U.U**

**Yoko: ¬¬, además, aunque a solo 1 persona en el mundo le guste mi show, seré feliz y seguiré con los capítulos, solo por esa persona. *W* por eso gracias por tu comentario ****nekonobody**** y a ti, ****gorillaz707nana****Me hacen muy feliz *o***

**Xenmas: que cursi ¬¬**

**Yoko: cállate mansex ¬¬**

**Xenmas: ¡no me llames mansex! ¬¬***

**Yoko: te llamo como quiero este es mi show ¬¬**

**Xenmas: *saca espadas starwar* ¡ya veras!**

***yoko y xenmas pelean en medio del escenario***

**Yoko: te romperé esa cabezota hueca que tienes :(**

**Xenmas: ¡auch! Mi cabeza x.x**

***la pelea termina dejando a yoko y a mansex inconscientes***

**Sora: O.o**

**Roxas: OK, mientras yoko esta inconciente sora y yo animaremos el show**

**Sora: :D siiiiii**

**Roxas: bueno… **

**Sora:….. ¿Qué hacemos?**

**Xion: ¿y si hacemos una coreografía y cantamos?**

**Namine: buena idea :)**

**Sora: pero ¿Quién graba?**

**Larxene: yo grabo :)**

**Axel: esa sonrisa no me gusta… **

**Demix: pero ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar?**

**Roxas: que tal…. ¿"los sacrificios humanos de Alicia" de vocaloid?**

**Demix: siiiiii yo quiero ser la segunda Alicia**

**Xion: yo soy la primera Alicia.**

**Namine: yo soy la tercera.**

**Sora: roxas y yo somos la cuarta Alicia :D**

**Roxas: y axel es el amante que mata a demix.**

**Axel: WTF?**

**Larxene: vístanse rápido, ya quiero grabar :)**

**/ 10 minutos después/**

**Demix: ya estamos listos :D**

**Larxene: vale, comenzaré a grabar en 5, 4, 3, 2, ¡acción!**

***suena la música y aparece xion con un short y polera roja y la llave espada***

"**la primera Alicia estaba llena de valor,**

**Con espada en mano se adentro en aquel país,**

**Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causo,**

**Dejando de atrás solo un sendero carmesí"**

***xion le empieza a pegar a los sincorazones de peluche rellenos con ketchup***

**Xion: wacala, me manche con ketchup… *lo prueba* mmm… esta rico :D**

"**esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió,**

**Y en castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo,**

**Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar,**

**Nadie sabe si vivió o murió ¿Dónde estará?"**

***xion se enreda con unas lianas que están en unos árboles traídos del mundo de tarzan***

**Xion: ¡sáquenme de aquí! o**

***aparece Demix con un vestido azul (n/a: O.O) y cantando una canción***

"**la segunda Alicia tenia una hermosa voz, (n/a: ¿de verdad? O.o)**

**Lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país,**

**El bello sonido aquella Alicia enloqueció,**

**Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz"**

***demix empieza a correr como loco***

"**esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar,**

**Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar,**

**Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí,**

**Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir"**

***aparece axel vestido con terno, unos lentes negros y con una… ¡¿pistola de paintball?**

**Axel: ¡muere! *dispara a demix***

**Demix: ¡noooooooo! *se desmaya***

***axel se va***

***aparece namine con un vestido amarillo***

"**la tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue,**

**De hermosa figura perdida en aquel país,**

**Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer,**

**Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir"**

***Namine se coloca una corona***

"**esa Alicia la reina se volvió,**

**Y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno,**

**Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar,**

**Como su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar"**

***simulando la imaginación de namine, aparecen sincorazones de ciudad de halloween***

**Namine: ¡ayúdenmeeeee! O.o**

***aparecen roxas y sora vestidos como Rin y Len kagamine, roxas vestido como Len y sora como Rin (n/a: O/O), y cantando***

"**mas allá del bosque otro reino hay,**

**Bajo los rosales a la hora del te,**

**Al reino aquel llego una invitación,**

**Un naipe de corazón"**

***sora y roxas toman te mientras un conejo les entrega el naipe***

"**un par de gemelos el numero cuatro fue,**

**Llenos de curiosidad llegaron al país,**

**Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez,**

**Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin"**

***sora y roxas corren por unas puertas***

"**la valiente hermana mayor,**

**Y el brillante hermano menor,**

**A la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar"**

***sora y roxas se acercan a namine y esta los mira con cara de zombi***

**Sora: ¡ahhhhhhhh! XoX**

** Roxas: ¿Qué te pasó? O.o**

**Namine: a-ayu-daaa…a…a**

**Roxas: *agarra a sora* mejor continuemos O.O**

"**pero su sueño esta aun por terminar,**

**Aquel extraño país hoy a sus pies esta"**

***Sora y roxas se quedan dormidos con el libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas a sus pies"**

*****FIN*****

**Laxene: OK y… ¡corten!**

**Demix: *despertando* ¿ya termino?**

**Axel: por fin me podré sacar este estupido traje.**

**Sora: O/o el vestido me incomoda.**

**Riku: O/o mejor quédatelo.**

**Roxas: ¬¬ vamos a cambiarnos, sora *agarra a sora y se lo lleva***

**Yoko: *despertando* ¿q-que paso aquí?**

**Larxene: *le muestra el video* mira :D**

**Yoko: O.o…**

**Riku: ¿uh? Hola…. ¡tierra a yoko!**

**Yoko: O.o…**

**Namine: larxene ¡la traumaste!**

**Xion: no importa, mientras yoko sigue traumada yo despediré este capitulo.**

**Namine: apúrate antes de que reaccione o**

**Xion: OK, queridos lectores nos despedimos de este segundo capitulo de "the kingdom hearts show"**

**Axel: no olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, trotazos, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias o algún reto que quieras hacernos a cualquiera de nosotros, menos a mi por supuesto ¬¬.**

**Sora: ¡ nos vemos! :D**

**/ Se apagan las luces /**

**Xenmas: *despertando* ¿uh? ¿Hola? U.U**

***silencio***

**Xenmas: ¿alguien? T-T**


	3. Las fans de Zexion

Ahora, presentamos el tercer capitulo de:

"The Kingdom Hearts show"

Con su presentadora especial… ¡ ¿Zexion?

Zexion: Uh?… hola.

Axel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zexion: Reemplazo momentáneamente a Yoko.

Xion: ¿Todavía esta inconciente?

Zexion: Si… allá esta tirada –apunta hacia una esquina-.

Namine: Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

Sora: Leamos los comentarios, plisssss.

Demix: ¡Pero yo empiezo!

Sora: ¡Después sigo yo!

Demix: OK, este comentario es de Ashery.

/ Comentario /

_.O¬O. Roxas y Sora vestidos así. ×¬×.A sido muy gracioso y Axel ya no puede negar sus sentimientos. Lo que es igual a...AkuRoku. ×¬×.Jejeje. Espero ke continúes esta muy bien. Y Xion no te desanimes eres una de mis personajes .Lo siento Nam. También me gustas pero no tanto.:S._

Ashery

PD: Puedes Poner RikuSora y RokuSora. Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.

/ Fin comentario /

Xion: ¡Gracias!

Namine: Al menos le gusto.

Axel: ¿Akuroku? ¿Qué es eso?

Larxene: Es la pareja de ti y roxas.

Axel: ¡Oh!

Roxas: Lo de los trajes ni lo menciones U.U

Sora: ¿Qué es rikusora y rokusora?

Xenmas: Rikusora es la pareja de Riku y tú.

Larxene: Y akusora es la pareja de Roxas y tú. Parece que el yaoi esta muy cotizado, sobretodo de sora como uke.

Sora: O/O Y… ¿Que es uke?

Namine: Eres demasiado inocente para saberlo, Sora *o*.

Riku: Porque no despiertan a Yoko.

Xion: Creo que seria una buena idea.

Namine: Pero, ¿Cómo la despertamos?

Xenmas: Tengo una idea, ¡Demix!

Demix: ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

Xenmas: Despierta a Yoko con una gran cantidad de agua.

Demix: OK, ¡Pero si se enoja va hacer su culpa! –Convoca su sitar y empieza a tocar- ¡Baila, agua, baila!

El agua moja a Yoko por completo y ella despierta –

Yoko: ¡¿WTF? ¡ ¿Quien me mojo?

Demix: ¡E-el superior m-me mando!

Yoko: ¡Xenmas! ¬¬*

Sora: Mejor leo el siguiente comentario U.U. este comentario es de Nekonobody, ¡otro comentario de Neko-chan!

/ Comentario /

_Awww xD pobrecito Xemnas *lo abraza* no te preocupes xD_

Hola :3 soy yo de nuevo xD (soy chica :3) me encantó el video xD sobretodo los efectos especiales del ketchup :D ya acá van mis preguntas raras:

Xemnas: ¿te gusta Saix? *-* 

_¿O alguien más de la organización? _

_¿Es cansado dar largas charlas sobre el kingdom hearts? ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando eras Terra? :0_

Roxas: ¿te gusta Sora? :0! 

_¿O te gusta axel? _

_¿Ah? owO _

_*se acerca* ¿o alguien mas?_

Riku: ¿puedes admitir que te gusta Sora? xD así todo sería más fácil... D:  
no se preocupen, somos de mente abierta xD

Larxene, gracias por la aclaración D: te compadezco x.x vivir con 11 hombres no debe ser fácil. 

_¿Como se reparten las tareas hogareñas? xD por que no creo que dejen todo sucio o no coman :0 ¿o quizás le dejan las tareas a Zexion, Vexen y Lexaeus xD?_

Una última pregunta xD perdón por hacer tantas

_¿Algún día aparecerá Zexion? ;W; así como para raptármcofcof! digo pedirle un autógrafo o que me  
mande un saludo u/u soy feliz con eso_

Eso, gracias por considerar mis preguntas raras *-* saludos a todos en especial a Zexion si algún día aparece u/u y a la autora de este fic! Yoko x3 escribes muy bien, que buena idea tuviste xD perdón por el review tan largo ;O; adiós

/ Fin comentario /

Xion: El ketchup estaba rico.

Yoko: ¡Awww! Gracias Neko-chan, Zexion te mandara de inmediato tú autógrafo, tu beso y tu saludo.

Zexion: T-T Nunca pensé que alguien me quisiera tanto –le tira un beso, firma una foto de el y la abraza imaginariamente- ¡Gracias Neko-hime! ^o^.

Yoko: Xenmas, puedes responder las preguntas ¬¬

Xenmas: OK, con respecto a la primera pregunta… ¬/¬ no la responderé. Sobre la segunda, no nadie más. Sobre la tercera, imagínate lo que es dar mas de 26 charlas en un día porque algunas personas no entienden nada… una de esas personas es Demix. Y sobre cuando era terra, no recuerdo mucho, una de las cosas que recuerdo es cuando Ventus y yo le colocamos una serpiente en la cama de Aqua… las marcas de los golpes nos duraron por 2 semanas UoU.

Yoko: OK…, Roxas te toca.

Roxas: Pues la primera pregunta…eto...y-yo… n-no… n-no se q-que decir U/U. La segunda… eto… t-tampoco -/- . Por la tercera… no nadie mas aparte de Sora y Axel … olviden lo ultimo que dije O/o.

Riku: ¬¬*.

Sora: O/O E-eto…

Axel: ^/^.

Yoko:… Riku.

Riku: ¡No lo admitiré! o.

Xion: ¿Eso significa que te gusta?

Riku: ¡No! D-digo ¡si! … eto… U.u.

Yoko: Larxene.

Larxene: Bueno, tareas hogareñas nos vamos turnando… hablando de eso, hoy le toca a Vexen ^-^.

Yoko: Vale… vamos con el último comentario.

Xion: ¡Yo lo leo!

Yoko: OK.

Xion: Este comentario es de gorillaz707nana, ¡Otro de nana-chan!

/ Comentario /

_Aweeee! ¡Otro capiii! ¡Qué rápido! *w*___

Jaja, sí, soy chica ;) Puedes llamarme Nana-chan, Nana, Ire-chan... (Me llamo Irene ^^U...)

Jajajajaja, como me he reído con este capítulo xD.

Y, ya que se puede preguntar... ¿Acaso la primera regla de la org. XIII es usar un producto capilar de forma exagerada? xD 

_Yyyy... realmente... ¿qué edad tiene Zexion? O.o ¿Catorce años? xD (¡Mi edad xD!)_

Ooooh, y me gustaría jugar a verdad o atrevimiento con Zexionnn... jejejejeej__

Bueno, muchas gracias por ponerme en los agradecimientos, espero que continúes pronto ;)

¡Besos!

~Nana

/ Fin comentario /

Yoko: ¡Gracias nana-chan! Con respecto a tu pregunta, pues no estoy segura de esa regla, pero creo que si existe XD. Y claro que puedes jugar "verdad o reto" con zexy-kun, solo mándanos tu reto o pregunta.

Riku: Parece que Zexion tiene fangirls.

Zexion: Pues… no me acuerdo cual es mi edad U.U

Roxas: ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de tu propia edad?

Zexion: Es que cuando me separe de mí "ser" era muy joven… y a pasado mucho tiempo.

Sora: Yo creo que tienes 18 años.

Larxene: Yo creo que 16.

Axel: Creo que tiene 14.

Yoko: De todas formas sea cual sea la edad que tenga sigue siendo muy lindo ^o^.

Xion: ¡Estoy aburrida!

Namine: ¿Por qué no hacemos otra representación?

Yoko: Buena idea, parece que la anterior tubo un gran éxito, ¡Pero esta ves yo la voy a dirigir!

Xenmas: ¿Pero que canción van a representar?

Zexion: Porque no ¿"Regret Message" de Vocaloid?

Demix: Esa canción es hermosa.

Larxene: ¡Yo grabo! :D.

Axel: Aun no me gusta esa cara.

Yoko: Entonces los papeles estarán así:

-Len kagamine: Roxas.

-Rin kagamine: Sora.

-Miku hatsune: Axel.

-Personas del pueblo: Riku y Xion.

¿Alguna pregunta?

Axel: ¡ ¿WTF? ¡No me disfrazaré de mujer!

Namine: vamos Axel, además se supone que Roxas se enamora de ti.

Axel: O.o ¡Me cambio de inmediato! –Corre a cambiarse-

Xenmas: Creo que se te olvido mencionarle que después era asesinado por Roxas ¬¬.

Namine: -Silbando- ¿Y quien dijo que de verdad se me olvido ese detalle?

Larxene: :) Me gusta tu estilo.

Yoko: ¿Preguntas?

Sora: -Levanta la mano-

Yoko: ¿Si Sorita?

Sora: ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que disfrazar de mujer? O/O

Yoko: Porque eres el uke :).

Sora: u.U ¿Qué es uke?

Larxene: Pues veras, un uke es…-Namine le cubre la boca-

¡Mffh, mffffmmmmhhfffg!

Namine: Larxene no deberías decirle eso, Sora-kun es demasiado inocente para saber esas cosas.

Xenmas: Namine tiene razón, Larxene.

Larxene: Vale no diré nada.

Yoko: Mejor dejemos este capitulo asta aquí, en el próximo capitulo aremos la representación.

Xion: Aaaaa….T-T.

Yoko: Espero que hayan disfrutado.

Sora: Recuerden mandar sus comentarios, criticas, maldiciones, tomatazos, trotazos…

Roxas: Y también algún reto y/o pregunta para jugar a "verdad o reto"…

Xenmas: Y si quieres hacerle una pregunta o retar a algún personaje que no este aquí….

Zexion: ¡Te lo traeremos quiera o no!

Yoko: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


End file.
